Sailing on Strange Seas
by MintFairy
Summary: What happens when two twenty-first century girls get thrust into Tintin's world?
1. Chapter 1 REDO!

**A/N: OK here's the remake of Chapter 1. I might switch from third to first person a lot throughout the story IDK. I'm really glad some of you guys liked the first chapter as it is, but I think I needed to change it so it could have a better plot. Please feel free to leave any suggestions!**

Jessica Harris gazed at her current surroundings like a deer caught in headlights. Where she was, at least to her, was overwhelmingly beautiful and stimulating. For hours upon hours, she had observed every building, every street, and every person that had walked in close proximity to her. Everything that was happening to her was just, "_so amazing!" _She thought about these feelings she couldn't really describe as she skipped down the streets, grinning, and then choking, as she inhaled a nearby passerby's cigarette smoke.

Jessica's chaperone, Mrs. Jones, barely glanced at the girl. "Jessica, stop fooling around, I'm sure the Belgians think you're crazy enough!" Some of Mrs. Jones's French three honors students laughed at the remark.

Mrs. Jones's daughter, and Jessica's best friend, Ashley, walked up to Jessica.

"What's up?" Ashley asked nonchalantly.

Jessica cleared her throat and brushed herself off before strolling along with her friend behind the group. "I swear that guy blew the smoke into my face on purpose." Jessica shook her head. "What a jerk!"

"Uh huh, _sure_," Ashley replied.

Jessica looked right at Ashley. "I'm serious! Why does everyone hate me?"

"_I_ don't hate you."

"You're not supposed to say_ that_!" Jessica responded. "You're supposed to say, 'That's not true, Jessica!'"

"…what?" Ashley was too busy staring at some cute guy.

"Ugh, never mind."

Jessica didn't care that her friend usually never thoroughly listened to what anyone was telling her; nothing could ruin this trip for Jessica, not even her friend's attention problem.

Jessica remembered that her mother had mentioned several times months ago that she could go along with Mrs. Jones and her French class to somewhere in Europe next semester. The teenager really did want to go, but she never thought it would actually happen.

The whole trip hadn't hit Jessica until they were at the hotel yesterday. Jessica had never expected to actually be standing in the hotel's lobby! Two weeks before the trip, the seventeen year old had thought the worst, like how she could lose her luggage, or how the plane could crash before arriving to their destination and the survivors would have to live on an island for four years like Tom Hanks in _Castaway._

Fortunately for her, none of these fears had happened, yet Jessica still had mixed emotions of anxiety and relief when her and Ashley went into their designated room in the hotel, and the girl would continue to have these feelings, even until the very next day. Jessica was perfectly aware of her constant anxiety, and knew she would probably continue to experience it throughout her week and half long stay in Belgium.

But Jessica didn't care, as long as she could make this one of the best trips of her life, nothing could stand in her way!

Jessica put her thoughts aside as she and her friend continued to follow behind their group. After a long day of exploring Brussels, Mrs. Jones and the students decided to head back to the hotel.

Jessica observed the sky, which had slowly turned from light blue to red and orange tinted with indigo as the sun was beginning to set. A feeling of tiredness suddenly began to overcome Jessica, but she still giggled merrily with her friend as if she was never fatigued in the first place.

Mrs. Jones then spoke as the group continued to walk at a steady pace. "All right kids, I hope you guys took some notes! For all of you juniors this will be great for your history class next year!"

"Pfft, _no_!" A boy rasped. Some of the group snickered at the comment.

Their chaperone rolled her eyes. "Oh, _c'mon_, guys! I have to make this trip at least a _little_ educational…"

Mrs. Jones voice trailed off from Jessica's mind; she was barely acknowledging her chaperone when she abruptly stumbled over something.

"_Shit!_" Jessica cried as she fell to the ground, her head landing on Ashley's heel.

"Whoah!" Ashley halted as she heeded to her friend. "What happened?"

"I tripped over something-" Jessica was about to answer when Ashley interrupted.

"That sucks but _c'mon_, we have to catch up with the group!"

Ashley grabbed Jessica's hand as she hoisted her up. Jessica gazed down to see what she tripped on, and was surprised to see that the object she fell over was a _book_.

Jessica tilted her head to one side as she stared at the book, then snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Ashley scurrying away. Jessica then impetuously snatched the book before jogging up to her friend. While she was carrying it, Jessica was a little surprised that the book wasn't as heavy as she had expected.

"Hey, I think someone dropped a book," Jessica said.

"Who?" Ashley responded, glancing at the object Jessica was holding.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to tell your mom."

Ashley yawned before answering: "It's just a book. I'm sure whoever dropped it isn't too worried. Just tell my mom tomorrow."

Jessica nodded in reply and continued walking, but she was dying to get back to the hotel to thoroughly examine this entrancing object.

Mrs. Jones's group soon arrived at the hotel. Mrs. Jones had established yesterday that she would always have the keys to the kids' rooms during daylight hours, so everyone always had to go to the hallway together, but Jessica couldn't bother waiting for her chaperone and instead hurried onto the stairway and headed towards her room.

Of course, Jessica's friend was jogging briskly behind her. "Hey!" Ashley exclaimed, clearly exasperated as the two girls entered the hallway. "What are you doing? Only my mom can open our door!"

"I know, but I'm just…_tired_," Jessica replied, stifling a yawn.

Ashley sighed. "Well next time can you wait a little longer?"

The girls' group was soon visible in the hallway, and Mrs. Jones trudged toward the two teenagers. "You guys have to wait for me, you know. Or did you two forget?" A look of annoyance was plastered on their chaperone's face.

"Sorry," the two girls answered in unison as Mrs. Jones unlocked the door to their room. Then the girls stepped inside. They were already pretty used to their room, even though they have only been in it for less than a day. It was a typical hotel room: two individual beds, one restroom, one television and one large window with a view of the city.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ashley stated as she threw her hoodie onto her bed.

"Okay, but don't pee in it!" Jessica exclaimed. Ashley rolled her eyes and smirked before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Jessica plopped onto her own bed and examined the cover of the book she was holding with excitement.

It was, surprisingly, very old; the cover was a rusty, reddish-brown color. Various stains also dotted the cover. Jessica looked for the titled of the novel, but there was none.

The teenager then decided to thoroughly analyze the book. She opened it, and scrawled lightly inside the front cover was undistinguishable, cursive handwriting. Jessica lightly flipped through the ancient pages, which were yellowed and tattered. She continued to examine the pages, which all had the same cursive, faded handwriting.

When she turned about one page before the book's halfway point, Jessica was surprised to find that there was no more writing. She continued to turn several more pages, but they were all blank, and this continued until the very end of the book, which left another surprise.

Jessica gently grabbed what was at the end of the book: it was a ripped, small, yellow parchment. Before she could analyze the piece of paper, Jessica heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Ashley, you know the book I found?" Jessica asked her friend.

"Yeah?" A pajama-clad, wet-haired Ashley stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Jessica, holding a plastic bag. "_Oh_, and here are our matching bunny slippers I got last month!" Ashley grinned as she took out the two pairs of matching bunny slippers: one red pair and one blue pair. Jessica slipped on the blue slippers with glee and Ashley also slipped on her red ones.

"_OH!_ These are so _cute!_ Thank you! Thank you!" Jessica cried joyfully as she embraced Ashley, and they both jumped up and down. Ashley and Jessica regularly bought matching things for each other, such a bracelets, sunglasses, and even shirts. Both of them had in their bag Harry Potter-themed t-shirts they were planning on wearing tomorrow.

"Anyway, with that aside, look at the book," Jessica said, then Ashley hovered over her, observing the book. "It looks really old," she stated.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure it is," Jessica answered. "But, get this, it's not actually a book."

"What is it, then? A _turkey_?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, what I mean is … it's a _journal_." Jessica grinned as she opened the book to the first page, and written in it was a large paragraph of small, cursive handwriting. In the corner was the date of the entry, which only stated "7/16".

"Whoah, I guess we really do have to give it back then," Ashley responded. "Who does it belong to?"

Jessica shook her head as she flipped through various pages. "Doesn't say, at least I don't think. I think it has some names but it's all in French and a lot of the writing is blotched out."

"Let me see it." Jessica handed her friend the journal. Ashley flipped through the dusty pages, squinting at the writing.

Jessica continued to stare at her friend. "Do you understand any of it? I'm pretty sure it said something about _'j'aime les bonbons' _in there."

Ashley shrugged. "It's too worn out, I can barely read or understand any of it."

"We should ask your mom tomorrow," Jessica replied. She then exclaimed something before searching her bed.

Jessica held up the torn parchment, almost triumphantly. "And look at what I found in the back! It was on the very last page."

Ashley snatched the paper from her friend's hand before examining it. All of the words seemed to be cut off, and only some of the ending letters were visible. "It's impossible to read."

"Yeah, and I couldn't find the rest of the pieces in the journal," Jessica responded as she flipped through the journal again.

Ashley shrugged and gave Jessica back the torn paper. "Oh, well. Just put it back in where you found it."

"Yeah." Jessica paid little attention as she continued to examine the book before raising her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask you," Jessica called to Ashley again, "can you make out what this says?" On the very last page was one sentence, written in French and still barely visible, but maybe a little more clear than the other sentences in the diary.

Jessica gave Ashley the journal. As the girl tried to analyze it, she shook her head. "Touch…earth…him…is it something about recycling?"

"Yup, recycling in the olden times. Sure thing, Ash."

Ashley then gave up on trying to make out the sentence. Jessica continued to try to analyze the words, but it was nearly impossible. The handwriting was very small and close together, and Jessica could barely understand a lick of French. Not only that, but the journal was extremely worn out, and most of the inked handwriting was either covered in stains or completely faded out.

The girls went to bed around one after a slow-paced night of lounging around. Sometimes, Jessica would keep on trying to attempt to read the pages but with no luck. Ashley had tried a few more times, and she could only understand _maybe_ one or two words every four pages.

Soon, the girls were both asleep, Jessica with the journal by her side.

Once her brain was soon in a state of unconsciousness, Jessica began a very intense dream. In the dream, everything was black and nothing else was visible except thin smoke, swirling agonizingly slow in all directions. Jessica soon felt a stinging pain in her chest as it began getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Panic soon came over the girl before an abrupt sensation of numbness surged through her. The numbing feeling was gone as soon as it had begun, and then Jessica felt like something was pulling at her: first at all of the hairs on her body, and then her skin. Jessica continued to feel tightness and pain as the unknown force continued to pull at the girl, as though she were being sucked through a vacuum.

Jessica couldn't take the pain much longer as the force continued to try and rip off her skin.

"Stop! _Stop!_" Jessica cried before suddenly awakening from her nightmare to a horrendous shriek.

**OK yeah I know bad way to end the chapter but I wanted to see what you guys thought of the new story first. And more exciting things will be in the next chapter, including Tintin! Oh yeah and I know the bunny slippers thing was really weird, but the slippers might be important to the story, not SIGNIFICANTLY, but at least to Jessica and Ashley they are. Yeah, it's hard to explain but in the next chapter you'll find out! So I also know you guys are probably thinking "ugh I'm so sick of this teenager bullcrap/matching slippers t-shirts no one cares." Sorry about that, very stupid I know but I won't put in anything like that again!**

**And if something doesn't suit right please feel free to tell me, I'm NEVER offended by anything. You can even say "your story is a croc of shit" I don't care. Oh yeah, and if you don't like the swearing please tell me too. I don't mind getting rid of it if you guys don't like it, totally fine with me. All suggestions appreciated!**

**Also sorry if this is such a long author's note but I usually repeat a lot of words because I can't find the right synonym for them or the right words! Just putting that out there if anyone noticed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww, I'm glad you guys like the new remake! Thanks a bunch! Honestly, I wasn't planning on doing a romance at first, because I'm really, really REALLY BAD at romance! And also, Jessica isn't really Tintin's type, I guess? But I suppose I will try and have a go at it and take it slowly at first and see what you guys think! But thanks so much for the support you guys! And I'm doing first person for now! Yipee!**

I jumped unexpectedly as the ear-splitting shriek sent shivers down my spine. "_WHAT?_"

The shriek, surprisingly, came from Ashley: she usually _never _got scared. My friend then ran up to me.

"Oh my, God!" Ashley shouted. "I thought I was going to die!" My friend grabbed my arms and started to aggressively shake me.

"What, who…what happened?" I questioned.

Ashley let out a deep sigh as she tried to calm herself down. "I had this horrible nightmare. It was so scary!"

I gaped at her. "You had a nightmare, too!" I exclaimed.

Ashley was about to reply when I abruptly felt something glide behind me. I jumped up and stumbled towards Ashley.

"What was that?" I cried, horrified at the thought of some insect maneuvering through my bed.

"There's a rat in your bed!" Ashley shouted, pointing to a shadowy figure as it scurried across us and into a hole. "And, and-" Ashley stopped as her eyes widened. I followed suit and guffawed at our current surroundings. We both observed the dark and disgusting place we were currently in.

I spoke first. "Ashley, I don't think we're in the hotel anymore," I stated, a feeling of terror creeping up and down my being. I tried to walk around, but it was too dark. I almost tripped over something, then felt it and picked it up. To my surprise, it was the journal. I could tell because of the familiar feeling of the cover, and I also reached into the back of the diary and recovered the ripped paper.

Ashley snapped me out of my thoughts as her voice cut through the darkness. "What the hell? Did we get kidnapped or something?"

Suddenly, we noticed a bright light right in front of us. _Why didn't we notice it before? _Without even thinking, Ashley and I both slowly walked out of the alley and into the brightness of broad daylight. So there we were, in the busy streets, in our pajamas and matching bunny slippers.

I exchanged frightened looks with Ashley, then she exclaimed: "What the hell is going on?"

We soon received different reactions as various pedestrians passed us: some gave looks of pity or barely even glanced at us, and others scoffed or rolled their eyes in disgust.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but these people kind of look funny."

"Yeah, people in Belgium dress really…_old_?" Ashley answered.

"Yeah, but something else is off," I replied.

We then examined the cars rolling down the street, and it took us only a second to notice what was happening.

"Those are some pretty old cars-_wait!_" Ashley eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "DID WE TIME TRAVEL OR SOMETHING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. I turned my head to Ashley and noticed something different about her. I examined her before realizing why she looked so weird. I let out a gasp.

Ashley stared at me. "What? Do I look gross?"

"Ashley!" I began. "What…you don't look real?" I couldn't really find the right words.

"Uh, okay?"

"NO! I mean-!"

Ashley then gaped at me. "You don't either!"

"It's like … computer animation!" I said.

Ashley gazed down at her hands and analyzed them, her eyes still widened. "ARE WE ON DRUGS?"

"Shhhh!" I whispered harshly as I put a finger to my lips. "This can't be real. I think someone slipped us something."

Ashley started patting down her body as if she was looking for evidence. "Who did this? What did they do to us?"

I did a quick, full three hundred and sixty degree turn. "I don't know! There's no evidence or anything!" I clutched the book to my chest as I gazed at our new surroundings. "Let's just not draw attention to ourselves, okay? We have to find a way out of this."

So we cautiously walked forward into what seemed like an outside marketplace. Most people didn't even pay attention to us, but some leered at out colorful outfits as if we were crazy lowlifes.

"They're all staring!" Ashley whispered to me loudly as she glared at a man grimacing at her.

I nudged her. "Dude! Don't do that! Just don't pay any attention to them!"

"Ugh!" My friend interjected. "Can't we at least get some decent clothes or-."

Something suddenly caught my eye, and I hastily grabbed my friend's arm as she was in mid-sentence.

"_What?_" Ashley exclaimed in an alarmed tone.

"Look!" I pointed straight ahead to one of the stalls.

"What? What are you pointing at?"

I bounced up and down as I continued to hold my friend's arm. "I think I know where we are, but…but…"_ What will she say?_

"But _WHAT_? Spill it out, girl!"

"Well," I hesitated, "we're not in our world anymore."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I think we established that a long time ago."

"No, I think…" I then pointed to the stall again. "Look at that guy at the stall!"

Ashley squinted at the stall as she looked through the crowd. "You mean the _ginger_?"

"_Yeah!_"

Ashley continued to stare at him. "So you just wanted me to see some guy with a bad haircut?"

"No! Don't you know…it's _Tintin_!"

"The Tin _Man_?"

"NO!" I exclaimed. "It's that guy, the journalist … from the comics!"

Ashley patted my shoulder. "Oh, Jessica! Poor, hallucinating Jessica!"

"NO, I'M _SERIOUS_!" I cried. "I don't think we're on drugs; I think we're in the movie…the _Tintin_ movie!"

Ashley raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "_What_?"

We both stared at Tintin again, who was now talking to a man in a suit, when I responded: "Remember that movie that came out last year? It was computer animated, called the _Adventures of Tintin_?"

Ashley pondered for a moment. "Maybe…?"

I pointed to the stall again. "That's _Tintin_! We're in _his_ world!" Then I turned my head to Ashley again. "We haveto meet him!"

"What? Jess, he's not real!"

"No!It's just, this is _his_ movie! I think maybe he can help us get back to our world!"

Ashley shook her head. "This isn't real…" She began to trail off when I shook her arm again.

"C'mon, Ash! You _gotta_ believe me!"

She continued to stare at me and I tried to convince her again. "Please, Ashley? What's the harm? I don't think there's any other way we can get out of here!" I responded.

"But…he's going to think we're crazy!" Ashley replied.

"We already look crazy!" I exclaimed as I gestured to Ashley's bright green pajama pants, then to my own baggy, blue, plaid-patterned pants.

I then began to move towards the stall when Ashley grabbed my arm, trying to stop me again.

"We can't go up to him looking like this!" Ashley cried.

"We don't have a choice! We'll run out of time if we wait!" I answered.

Ashley groaned as she trudged along with me and up to Tintin. The man who was talking to him earlier had left, but was soon replaced by another, this time a bearded man in a red suit. He was standing right in front of us and speaking to what looked like an exasperated Tintin. I recognized the man, he was, of course, the main antagonist of the film, but I didn't want to make that clear and ruin my chances of returning home.

"You see," the man was saying, "this was once part-" He halted in mid-sentence and turned around to see Ashley and I breathing heavily behind him.

At first, I felt confident, but now I felt too terrified to even move. I glanced at Ashley, who looked extremely nervous as well. She stared at me and shrugged.

I gathered up my strength and finally stepped forward, muttering, "excuse me," to the man in the red suit, who I could feel giving me a look of disbelief. I then was right in front of Tintin.

I stared at him, at a loss of words for a few, awkward moments when the bearded man suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me, you two," the man almost spat at me, "I was in the middle of a very important-"

"I know and I'm sorry," I answered, "but this will only take a minute."

Tintin raised his eyebrows, looking at me indifferently. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "_Help us, Tintin!_" I cried impetuously. I mentally smacked myself for saying something so stupid. Ashley dug her nails into my arm as she grasped it and began to pull me away.

"Sorry about her, she forgot to take her medication!" Ashley responded anxiously.

I tried struggling out of her grasp. "Tintin! You may not know me but we know_ you_!"

"Of course you do!" The stall's owner shouted. "He's well-renowned! Now you two get away from my stall unless you're going to purchase something!"

"No! It's not like that! Tintin, we really need your help, please!" I shouted desperately. Ashley's grasp lessened a bit as Tintin stared at me. I then gazed up at the man in the red suit. _What was his name again? _I thought. I didn't know what to do, of course, none of the men seemed any sort of glad that I was here, so I just walked away with my head down, and Ashley followed suit behind me.

I heard the owner of the stall mutter something as Ashley and I scurried away. We were then back in front of the alley we originally came out of.

Ashley smirked at me. "Good job, Jessica," she said sarcastically.

I flailed my arms around. "Well, I'm sorry I'm so awkward! You could've helped me back there!"

"What was I supposed to say? I've never seen the movie!" Ashley replied.

I sighed. "Well, I know I messed that part up, but it doesn't matter now. We still have to follow him."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ashley asked.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Find a scientist?" Ashley replied almost obviously.

"Like we know where to find any scientists!" I scoffed. "Let's just stick to the movie, okay? We're more prepared now; we'll just try to convince him to help us again."

"Okay, I trust you," Ashley responded, "but if we get thrown into an asylum I'm blaming you!"

I smiled, and then we both hurried forward again. Fortunately, we caught a glimpse of Tintin with Snowy and cautiously followed behind them.

**Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of Tintin in this chapter, but don't worry! There will be way more of your favorite journalist in the next chapter!**

**And also, I was able to find some of the comics online, but my computer is extremely slow so they sometimes freeze my computer! I'll keep on trying to read them, though.**

**And I'm still kind of having trouble writing Tintin's lines and characterizing him correctly. If he's OOC, please, _please_ tell me!**

**Please leave any suggestions/changes if you want! I don't ever get offended by anything!**

**And also, I apologize for the ridiculously long author's notes. I will try and make them shorter in the next chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Ashley whispered to me as we continued to covertly follow our target.

"I think to his apartment," I replied in an equally quiet voice.

After a few minutes more, Tintin was finally at the complex. Ashley and I were ducking behind a few nearby boxes, hopefully out of his peripheral vision. We peeked over our hidden haven as Tintin opened the creaky door and was about to step inside, when Snowy suddenly growled in our direction.

Ashley and I hastily crouched behind the boxes again.

"_OhmyGodohmyGod!_" Ashley whispered anxiously.

"Shhh!" I rasped as my hand flew over Ashley's mouth. I prepared for the worst: the little terrier mauling us as a satisfied smile would plaster Tintin's face as he shouted "good boy!" over and over again, but then I unexpectedly heard something different come from the journalist.

"Snowy, stop fooling around! Let's have a look at the ship," he ordered his canine companion. The vibrations of citygoers and the complex's door slamming shut then stung my ears.

Ashley and I wearily peered over the boxes again before sighing in relief.

"How long is he in there for?" Ashley asked.

"I don't really remember, but he's going to look at his model ship."

Ashley wasn't even listening to me as she wiped her forehead. "Ew, gross! I'm sweating!" She grimaced at her hand. "Can't we get some new clothes?"

"We don't have any money!" I exclaimed.

Ashley then stared down at my journal. "How about you sell that stupid diary, then? It's probably ancient, so it's worth like, a bajillion dollars."

I held the journal to my chest defensively. "No way! I'm keeping this thing!"

"Or at least until we find the real owner," Ashley replied.

My eyes widened for a split second before I nervously answered her. "Yeah, real owner..." Honestly, I wanted to keep the thing! It was so cool, and so _old!_ I've never had a really old book before, nonetheless a _journal!_ It was a huge key to the past, and it was right in my possession.

We waited outside for a while, our butts numb as they melted to the pavement we were sitting on behind the boxes. Ashley was moaning and groaning almost ninety-five percent of the time, but I didn't want to risk losing Tintin.

We then abruptly heard a loud crash from inside the complex.

"What was that?" Ashley's eyes whipped in my direction.

I pondered for a moment. "Oh yeah, I think a cat breaks into his apartment and leaves a ruckus."

"Just a cat?" Ashley questioned. "Is it some sort of badass cat? Like those Siamese ones from _Lady and the Tramp?_"

"No, it doesn't mess up the whole apartment by itself! Snowy chases after it."

"Who's Snowy?"

"The _dog!_"

"What dog?"

"YOU SAW HIS FREAKIN' DOG-!" The complex's door then opened before I could finish, and I hastily covered my mouth. Ashley and I were too scared to peer over the boxes until we heard the footsteps and the familiar pitter-patter of dog paws scurrying away. It was then when Ashley and I cautiously looked over our hiding spots again.

"Where's he going now?" My friend asked me again in a low whisper.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "Oh, I think he's going to the library."

"Why is he going to the library?"

"To research the ship he just bought!"

"What ship?"

"Shut up, Ashley."

We then quickly and carefully trailed behind Tintin. Many times, Tintin would glance back in our direction, but Snowy seemed more determined; he would literally jump and turn in our direction, let out a low growl, and follow behind his human comrade again.

My heart was pounding the whole time, and I'm pretty sure Ashley's was, too; every time we were almost caught, we both would exchange glances of I-almost-peed-my-pants terror.

When I was about to have a heart attack, we finally made it to the library, unbeknownst to our target. He then hurried inside with Snowy latched to his side.

"Now how long does he spend time in _there_ for?" Ashley's voice, sprouting annoyance, broke through our current silence.

"It's a pretty fast-paced movie, I think, but I don't remember how long."

Ashley groaned. "Can't we just tell him already!"

I turned my head to her. "No, not yet! He can't know we've been stalking him!"

Ashley then said to me: "Can I see the diary, then? I want to pass the time."

"Sure," I gave Ashley the journal and she abruptly tossed it in front of us.

"_ASHLEY!_ WHAT THE HELL?" I cried. I then sprinted ahead and snatched the journal, then ran back to Ashley. "What did you do thatfor?" I skimmed the journal and made sure the parchment was in there before taking the paper out and stuffing it down my shirt for a safer keeping.

"I'm just sick of this! We don't need that stupid book!" Ashley cried.

"It's a _journal!_ And it hasn't done anything bad!"

"Yeah, but it gives me a bad feeling." Ashley then glowered at the journal. "I think it might do something bad."

I turned my gaze to the journal, too. "Do you think this is what got us here?"

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe. So if it did, what do we do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Do we burn it?" Ashley replied.

I ignored the question and we continued to wait outside for a long time. By the look of the sky, we could already tell it was getting late.

We continued to sit there in silence. I was getting tired, but I knew Ashley wasn't. She was never really tired, just always bored out of her mind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we heard the library's door open and Tintin's voice.

"C'mon, Snowy, let's go home," he said.

I turned to Ashley and mouthed, "finally!"

She grinned and we were soon following Tintin back to his apartment again.

After trailing behind him for a few minutes, Tintin was at the complex when he suddenly turned around. I let out an inaudible gasp as Ashley and I hurriedly crouched behind the same boxes we were at earlier.

Then, we heard Tintin's voice. "All right, come out you two. I know you're there."

Ashley and I gaped at each other, both of our mouths almost to the ground. Ashley was about to get up, but I grabbed her shoulder and furiously shook my head. She squatted down again.

We then heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards us. After what felt like an eternity, they abruptly stopped. I guess both Ashley and I felt the same presence, because we slowly looked up. There was Tintin, right above our noses.

"OH, _GOD!_" I shouted and stumbled backward, knocking into Ashley. We both then fell to the ground, but then quickly jumped up and onto our feet. Tintin had his hands on his hips, and I gazed down to Snowy, who was actually _snarling_ at us! Well, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised, Ashley and I sure were a sorry sight; both of our hairdo's looked like disasters, we were dirty and we were in our pajamas.

Tintin frowned at Ashley and I. "You're the girls from the market earlier, right?"

I nodded, my eyes as wide as saucers. Tintin continued, "Why have you two been following me this whole time?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You two aren't very stealthy, you know."

Ashley smacked me on the arm, as though to say it was my fault.

"Ow!" I cried, scowling at my friend.

"Is one of you going to answer my question, or shall I inform the police?" Tintin demanded again, clearly annoyed.

"Uh…" I didn't really know what to say now, so I improvised…badly. "Tintin, I know you think that we're gross, disgusting lunatics, but we really aren't!"

"At least one of us isn't," Ashley added.

I elbowed her and continued. "Just, please, Tintin! We're lost, and we don't know anyone here! We are in a completely new and different univer- _a different land._" I didn't want to reveal anything yet. I could still tell he wasn't buying our act, though. "We know a lot about you, Tintin! We are just two frightened girls who need a place to stay!"

Tintin raised an eyebrow. "Why would you have to stay with me?"

"Because, you're _the_ famous reporter, Tintin! We were kidnapped, and we think that you can help us out!

"Really, now?"

Thin tears then started to roll down my cheeks; those acting lessons were really paying off! "Yes! We were on vacation yesterday, but we suddenly awoke here! We have no idea who has done this to us!"

"I'm so scared," Ashley added in such an uncaring voice I almost smacked her.

Tintin sighed, his hands still placed firmly on his hips. "All right, then," Tintin responded. "Is there any evidence?"

"No," I answered. "None, absolutely nothing."

Tintin then scrutinized my journal. "What about that book?"

I held up the journal. "This? Oh, this is not evidence. I found it yesterday!" His eyes then darted upwards to the journal in my hand. I then asked, "Would you like to look at it?"

"Yes, actually," he replied. I then handed him the journal as he began to skim through it. "Is it a journal?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said. "Can you read it?"

He shook his head. "Barely a thing." He then decided to further analyze each page.

"_Oh, no, we can't lose track now!"_ I thought and spoke up. "It's not that important. I think I know who it belongs to…it's this guy I know."

"All right," Tintin then gave my journal back. "Anyway, how am I supposed to help you if there is no evidence?"

"We'll figure it out, tomorrow," I replied hastily. "Please, please! We just need to stay at your apartment, just one night!" I continued, "We'll obey your every rule!"

"Why should we 'figure it out' tomorrow?" He asked me. "Why not now?"

I didn't really know how to improvise after that, so I then swiftly stumbled to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ashley literally smack herself in the face.

"You really do want to stay at my flat, don't you?" Tintin said.

Ashley stared right up at him. "Please, she'll slit her throat if you don't."

"But you two really were kidnapped?"

"Yes!" I cried, pretending to be in pain. "That's the truth!"

Tintin sighed. "All right, one night, I suppose. But you mustn't cause any trouble! And no more begging!"

Ashley then grabbed my hand and propped me upright. I smiled giddily at the journalist and then impulsively embraced him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I then heard Tintin clear his throat. I let go of him and smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry."

We then went inside his apartment. It was pretty nice. Ashley was then the first to speak as we entered.

"Ugh, my feet hurt," she stated, adding so much importance to our current situation. She then plopped onto a couch and brought her leg up so she could examine her dirty slippers.

Tintin ignored her and asked us the same question yet again: "So, both of you were kidnapped out of the blue?"

"Yes, like I had just told you!"

"What are your names, by the way?"

"I'm Jessica, and my friend here is Ashley." Ashley waved from the couch.

I was about to speak again when Snowy ran in front of us and towards a bureau. He let out a few barks as Tintin ran up to him.

"What is it, boy?" Tintin questioned. His eyes then widened as he exclaimed: "The ship is gone!"

**Jfijsaifjsf yeah I know boring chapter but it will pick up I promise I'm just taking it slowly!**

**And I'm trying to follow the movie but I don't remember some of it and yeah.**

**Setsunari: Thanks! No, it's fine! And I think a nice refreshing slap would help me out very much!**

**Kissy Fishy: Thank you! And yeah, I was able to read some of _Unicorn _yesterday, but I'll check the library too!**

**Tintin is awesome: Thank you! XD I'm glad it made you laugh! **

**Hil: hehehe :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a little bit. I've had schoolwork.**

**Tintin is awesome: I'm so glad you like it! You're so awesome yourself! **

**Flowerpower71: Haha, it's okay, you're not weird! If you are, then I'm weird, too, because I laugh at random stuff like that all the time! XD We'll see if everything works out, hehehe…jk! Thanks!**

**Cottoncandy: JIXZJIS Hehe! Thank you so much! **

**Comedywizard: Thank you very much! I'm glad you could find similarities!**

**IloveTintin: I would love to be, too! I would have acted differently also, but for the sake of the story, I'm toning it down from what I take from my mind. :P**

**Thank you all for the extremely nice reviews! **

Tintin frantically searched the area. "Who has stolen it?"

I placed my journal on the cushion next to Ashley before hovering behind Tintin. "Do you have any clues? What about something from the library?"

Tintin pondered for a moment before muttering a few things out loud. "Those two men…" he trailed off as he put a finger to his chin. "They wanted it. Oh!" His eyes then widened. "Great snakes! The man in red!" he exclaimed. He then paced a few steps, still thinking, before halting from his movement when he got an idea. " That's it! Marlinspike Hall! It must be there! I have to leave now."

"Huh?" Ashley stared at her feet; she was not usually the one to pay attention.

"Can we come?" I asked.

"Why would you two want to come? Wouldn't you like to rest?" Tintin suggested.

"Um, well, we're fine," I replied. "And we may not look like it, but we can help you out!"

"Aw man, do we have-?" When Tintin was turned around I nudged Ashley so she wouldn't say anything more.

"Dude, just go with it," I whispered.

"Okay, okay, whatever," Ashley replied.

Tintin hurriedly put on his coat. "All right, you two can come," he said. "But you need to act more covertly than you did whilst following me."

"No problem," I answered. "That was just a test. Ashley and I are secretly ninjas." I struck a pose and Tintin raised an eyebrow while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Jess, you're so silly," Ashley said to me as though I was a child. She then stood up and she and I followed behind Tintin and Snowy as they rushed out the door and down the stairs.

The landlady poked her head out of the room and eyed Ashley and I curiously. "Tintin, do you or your friends need something?" The woman asked.

"No, Mrs Finch, we're fine," Tintin responded. We then all went out the complex and the sun was already down with the moon attempting to peer over the tall buildings.

We then went all the way to Marlinspike Hall by foot, but there was a gate standing in our way.

Tintin grasped two bars of the gate with both hands and shook them, attempting to open the gate, but with no luck.

"How do we open the gates?" he asked aloud as he scrutinized our obstacle.

"I don't know," I said. "But it's kind of chilly." I looked at Ashley. "Next time we get kidnapped, we should dress warmer."

"Yeah, we can totally predict if we'll get kidnapped ever again," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Would you like my coat?" Tintin suggested, taking his coat off.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can manage," I replied.

"Well, can I have it then?" Ashley asked. Tintin handed her the coat and she gave him a nice smile and a "thanks" in return before slipping on the coat. It fit nicely onto her; it wasn't too big or too small. Even though Ashley was pretty tall, she was also very skinny, too.

My friend then turned her head to the gates and gazed down. "Look!" she cried, pointing to something.

Tintin and I turned our attention to the gate and there was that clever Snowy already past our obstacle, wagging his tail and panting. The dog was quick to lead us to a hole in a wall that lead to the other side.

Tintin slid through the hole first and Ashley and I followed suit.

"Good boy," Tintin said to Snowy and gave him a pet on the head. We all then snuck up to the mansion's entrance. Tintin examined it, his hand to his chin again.

"Cool," I said quietly as we all analyzed the entrance up and down.

Suddenly, I heard something from behind the bushes, like a low growl. I whipped my whole body in Ashley's direction with my mouth agape as I cried, "I forgot!"

"About what?" My friend asked before we were confronted with a big, mad and scary guard dog. In less than a second it sprinted at us, and our instincts told us to run, and my feet were moving before my mind could comprehend our situation.

Ashley and I were sprinting in the same direction, but Tintin ran opposite of us, and, I guess the dog was after more meat, because it dashed only after Ashley and I.

My legs weren't as fast as Ashley's long ones, and I was huffing and puffing closely behind her, cringing to myself whenever I thought the dog would clamp its long, sharp teeth into my butt at any moment.

Tintin then cried, "no!" and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him spin around and sprint towards Ashley and I. When I could see him more clearly, it looked like he was bobbing furiously up and down and holding a tree branch.

He was soon right in front of us, and Ashley jutted around him but I accidentally collided head on into the journalist. I flew backwards and held my now aching forehead, preparing for the dog to rip off my legs and arms and use them as bones when the barking and pounding of dog paws abruptly stopped.

I cautiously turned my head around and, to my joyful surprise, was greeted not by a big scary guard dog in front of me, but Snowy. He was growling at the big lug of a canine, which was now cowering in fear before the tiny terrier.

"Snowy!" Tintin cried.

My mouth opened wide and into some sort of weird grin. My hand was still on my forehead as I felt a presence near me. I turned around as Tintin's hand was extended toward my face, and I gazed up at him and grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

"Are you all right? That was quite a collide there," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded, although my head was still sore. "Sorry about that, I'm very clumsy, especially when I'm scared.'

Tintin smirked, coolly. "It's all right, no need to apologize."

I smiled warmly in reply as Ashley, who was a little short of breath, walked up to us. "Holy…I thought we were done for!"

"Yeah, me too!" I said.

Ashley then turned her attention toward Snowy, who was playing with the guard dog. "He's so cute!" she cried.

I giggled. "Yeah, isn't he?"

Ashley and I continued to stare at the terrier as he distracted the guard dog; we didn't want to get in the way and risk being almost mauled again.

Tintin interrupted our staring with a little clear to his throat. "All right," he said. "We mustn't waste more time, let's get moving." The reporter examined the door again, and, I guess he wanted to be less obvious, so he searched for a different entrance. He found a more obscure one, a locked window, which he managed to pry open with a pocketknife. He jumped inside and Ashley and I were behind him.

"What about Snowy?" Ashley asked.

"He's fine out there; he's a good distraction," Tintin replied.

We crept around the house, trying to be as discreet as possible. Tintin was a bit farther ahead of us when Ashley nudged me.

"What?" I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Can we tell him now?" she asked.

"What, no! It's a terrible time right now!"

"Why not?"

"We're sneaking in a house right now, so it just is," I said.

We all then shuffled into a room. There was a window that flooded part of the room with moonlight, and in that white light was something square hidden under a cover.

_The ship._ I thought. My thoughts were then interrupted when something smashed my head from behind, and I blacked out.

It was a bit blurry when I first awoke, but my eyes adjusted to where I currently was. My head was now aching even more than it had before, and I felt certain that I lost a few brain cells. I stared ahead and, with their backs turned to me, were two men standing on either side of Tintin. I recognized one of the men: he was the guy earlier, wearing the red suit. He was hovering over the boy reporter, telling him something I wasn't really listening to. They were all in front of the model ship, and Tintin was making gestures.

Besides the fact that we were just knocked out by two guys, something else was off, I realized. Then, after a few moments, I finally figured out what it was. "Where's Ashley?"

**Feel free to leave any suggestions! And if there are any mistakes, please point them out if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've been really sick (as usual) and I haven't been to school in days. And when I'm sick my brain is mush. Anyway, I've been able scan through some of the comics online, though (surprisingly my computer's been okay) and they are a lot of fun to read. They have the Secret of the Unicorn and Golden Claws, but the other comic that Spielberg made the movie from I can't find.**

All three men looked at me, and the red suited one grinned. "Ah, I see your little friend has awakened as well?"

The other man, the butler, helped me up, and dragged me to where the red-suited man was standing.

He instantly recognized me, probably from my outfit. "Aren't you that homeless girl from the market earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah! -I mean- _no!_" I replied. "I'm not homeless!" I then glared at the bearded man. "What did you do with my friend?"

He raised an eyebrow, then laughed, mockingly. "Well, aren't you a blind one?" the red-suited man answered. He then gestured to Tintin. "Why, your friend is right here!"

"No! Not him!" I cried. "The other girl who was with us! There are three of us!"

Tintin raised his eyebrows. "You're right," he said. "Where _is_ Ashley?"

"I'm not sure," said the red-suited man. "I wasn't aware there were three of you here; I thought it was only you two!"

I crossed my arms. "Seriously, can I_ please_ have her back? She can't survive by herself!"

The man in the red suit laughed. "Goodness, what on Earth are you talking about?" He was about to speak again when the butler whispered into his ear. Then the red-suited man's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes!" he said. "There _were_ three of you. Now I remember! I had completely forgotten."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "You're a liar!"

The bearded man laughed again but more heartily this time. "Oh, no, little girl, I am not a liar. You see, I'm just getting a bit old," he said. "I lost my train of thought before. I was about to tell you," he continued, "you see, Nestor here-" he gestured to the butler, "-had mentioned something about your friend…I thought he had caught her, I guess he hadn't!"

"What?" I cried in disbelief. There was an extra door in the room, which probably lead to a closet. I opened it, but nothing was inside. I then walked up to the red-suited man and attempted to kick him in the shin, but Tintin grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"What is wrong with you?" Tintin whispered harshly in my ear. "Stop making a fool of yourself!"

"But he kidnapped Ashley!" I replied loudly.

"I told you before, dear," the red-suited man responded impatiently. "I have no idea where the whereabouts of your companion are. Am I correct, Nestor?" The man gestured toward the butler.

"Yes, sir," Nestor replied nonchalantly.

"But…but…" I still couldn't believe it. I knew the man was evil, and I had a strong feeling that he had something to do with Ashley's disappearance. I couldn't lose her now, not when she had no idea where to go or what to do!

Tintin turned his head to me. "I promise you, we'll search for her later, but now's not the time," he whispered. He then turned back to the red-suited man, his eyes narrowed. "Anyway, Mister Sakharine, like I had said before, I'm looking for answers."

Sakharine, the red-suited man, then showed us his own model ship, which looked almost exactly like Tintin's, except it didn't have the broken mast, of course. The man then told us that he wasn't the right man we were looking for, and made Nestor lead us out the door. He also wished me luck on finding Ashley.

I was feeling forlorn as the butler led us out the door.

Before we walked away, Nestor suddenly spoke as we were outside. "It's a shame, really," he said.

"Excuse me?" Tintin answered and turned toward the butler.

The butler stared at us indifferently. "Some things are so easily lost," he added.

We then abruptly heard Sakharine from inside the house and upstairs, screaming for Nestor. The butler then, without hesitation, shut the door.

Tintin gave me a questioning look as Snowy scurried over to us. As we left the mansion, Tintin spoke.

"What did he mean by 'some things are so easily lost'?" he said.

"I don't know," I responded. "I'm just wondering where Ashley went. She has no idea where to go."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation why she had left," Tintin said.

"Yeah, the 'reasonable explanation' is because that guy took her," I replied.

"Please, calm yourself down," Tintin said. "He said he had nothing to do with her disappearance."

"And you would just believe him?" I cried. "Ashley would never leave my side!" I then shook my head, remembering my original plan of not messing up the movie. "I'm sorry," I added. "I'm just a little tired … and worried."

Tintin nodded. "It's all right. No harm done yet. We'll call the police when we get back to my flat," Tintin assured me.

"No, I'd like to look for her myself."

Tintin snatched my hand and pulled me aside as a passing car almost crashed into me. "We'll see," he said as I stumbled forward, the car's horn blaring fading away. "You can't even walk straight without potentially getting yourself killed!"

"Oh, my God." I giggled.

Tintin stared at me. "How is this funny? You're costing us time!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've been so out of it tonight." I then looked at him. "I won't waste any more time, I promise."

Tintin sighed. "It's all right," he said. "You weren't wasting my time. You're just tired," he reminded me.

Minutes later we reached the residence. I thought Ashley might have gone back and would be waiting for us, but there was no sign of her. I was starting to get even more fearful now, where exactly _was_ Ashley?

When we entered the residence, Snowy abruptly dashed up the stairs before Tintin and I. The dog then started barking.

"Snowy, what are you doing?" Tintin said, a bit exasperated.

We found out the door was unlocked when Snowy was able to easily maneuver through it.

Tintin's eyes grew wide as he turned on the lights to his room. "Great snakes!" he cried. "The apartment's been ransacked!"

The apartment was completely disheveled, with furniture turned over and various items strung everywhere. Even the refrigerator had been opened. I then glanced at the empty couch for a second before running to it.

"My journal's gone, too!" I cried, searching under the cushions for my precious journal.

Tintin shook his head as he examined the mess. "Who would do this?"

Snowy then barked again and dashed to a bureau, pawing the carpet underneath it while whimpering.

Tintin ran up to the dog. "What is it, boy?" he asked, grabbing one side of the bureau. He then began to move it. I helped him out on the other side, although he was much stronger than me and did most of the work.

On the ground, there was a familiar small, metallic tube. When Tintin picked it up and opened it, out popped a scroll, carefully sealed with ribbon and wax.

"So this is what they were looking for," Tintin said.

Once he broke the wax and untied the ribbon, he squinted at the writing on the scroll.

"You should get glasses," I advised.

"No, it's not that, I just-." Before the reporter could finish, Snowy brought Tintin a magnifying glass to examine the parchment.

I put my chin atop the table and next to the parchment as Tintin examined the paper. It read:

"_Three brothers joyned,_" Tintin said aloud as his eyes carefully scanned every letter. "_Three Unicorns in company, sailing in the noonday sun will speak. For 'tis from the light that light will dawn, and then shine forth the Eagle's Cross_."

"Is it, like, Elizabethan English?" I asked.

Tintin ignored my statement and continued to examine the scroll. "What are these markings on the bottom?" he said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do three unicorns mean there are three model ships?"

He nodded. "I guess so," he said. "But we need to keep a firm eye on this scroll; I guarantee that someone will try to steal it again."

Suddenly the residence's doorbell rang. We peered out the door and saw Mrs. Finch talking to someone with the complex's front door barely cracked open.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Tintin is very particular about admitting visitors after bedtime," the landlady said.

"It's all right, Mrs. Finch," Tintin said as he walked down the stairs. Snowy and I followed. "I can look after this."

She gave an affirmative nod and eyed me before heading back to her room.

Outside the front door was a man; the American man at the flea market. For some reason, Tintin took out a gun and held it behind his back. I kept my mouth shut.

"Listen kid," the American man said. "You gotta get out while you still can."

"Excuse me?" Tintin glowered at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"I never thought he'd kill anyone over them!"

"_Kill?_" Tintin's eyes widened. "_Who?_ Kill _who?_" Tintin inaudibly snarled at the man. "Answer me!" the journalist roared.

"Oh no," I whispered before ducking down and grasping Tintin's pant leg and hoisting him down with me. Soon, gunshots rang and spluttered in the lobby. I brought my head to the floor and I covered my ears as the ring of bullets pierced through my eardrums.

In a few seconds, the gunshots had stopped.

I was still crouched down when I felt a hand barely touch my back. I looked up and saw Tintin.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded. Tintin then cautiously got up and looked at the now Swiss cheese-like door. It sprung open by itself and the American man fell down, small holes with red dotting his body.

"Oh, God," I whispered.

"Mrs. Finch, someone has been shot at our doorstep!" Tintin shouted. "Call an ambulance!"

The landlady walked out and examined the dying man. "Not again," Mrs. Finch said as she shook her head.

Snowy then ran out the door, howling and following the car that had fired the gunshots. Tintin sprinted after the dog. I didn't follow them but instead knelt by the American man, whom was putting his bloodied fingers on a newspaper when Tintin came back.

"Uh, be careful?" I said to the man as I hesitantly put my hand lightly on his back.

Tintin knelt by the other side of the man. "You're going to be all right," he said.

"Who shot him?" I asked.

Tintin shook his head. "Those people in the car did, but I have no idea whom they were. We'll have to have he police deal with them."

The ambulance soon came to carry the dying man away. Tintin and the ambulance talked for a few minutes, and some of them even interrogated Mrs. Finch and I. Then, the ambulance quickly left.

"The police are coming to investigate early tomorrow morning," Tintin said. "We minus well get some rest."

"What about Ashley?" I asked him.

"I would like to, but I have a lot on my mind right now," he replied. "I'm sure she's fine."

I crossed my arms. "That's all you can say! She's a young girl out by herself into the city!"

Tintin stared at me, intensely. "Tomorrow, all right?" he said. He then calmed down a little. "I promise."

I sighed, then nodded. "Okay."

**Ugh I'm really sorry about this. Like I said, I found two of the comics based on the movie online. My memory from the movie is very fuzzy after these parts, so please bear with me. I did not like this chapter at all. I just…don't. If ANYONE is OOC, please tell me! All suggestions appreciated!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello fellow readers. I'm so so soooo sorry I haven't been updating in so long. There is really no good excuse as to why I have not been updating. Firstly, school and life has been extremely stressful and I've been sick a lot. I've been really depressed and just all in all really lazy with writing, which has been a struggle. My writing, for some reason, has actually improved a little bit in the past few months (probably because I've been reading more) and now I think this plot really sucks. Like, I want to redo it with a different plot, but I'd feel bad for completely restarting it again and it would not be fun to write again. So I'll try to write some more chapters during the summer (with this plot), but if I can't I'm really sorry. Writing is more challenging than I thought and I'm going to be honest, I'm really depressed right now and struggling to cope with mental illness that I've had for years. Until I can get my stupid mind straightened out I won't be able to update this for a while. I'm sorry to anyone who liked this. As much as I want to write this it's really hard. I'm sorry. **

**Love,  
><strong>

**MintFairy  
><strong>


End file.
